A través del tiempo
by solanalara
Summary: Una gatita lila se despierta en medio de ninguna parte confundida, no tiene ni idea de la gran aventura que le espera. Por otro lado un erizo plateado la encuentra y en seguida se hacen amigos...¿qué les depará el futuro? Entra y leelo que lo estas deseando ewe.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción Blaze.**

Tiempo...dimensiones...Silver.

Mi destino es olvidar una y otra vez,ganar pero perder,luchar por algo que no me incumbe,pero mi ayuda es necesaria. Mi padre dice que el tiempo siempre te da el mejor final para tu historia,que solo tienes que esperar ese final. Yo no quiero luchar ni viajar,pero de todas maneras nunca se quien soy mientras lo hago,lo único que siempre se es mi nombre. Odio perderle tantas veces,pero es mi destino. Soy la pirotécnica actual y,por tanto la guardiana de las Esmeraldas del Sol.

 **Introducción Silver.**

Futuro...Blaze.

Lo he perdido todo,en donde estoy no hay nada,solo fuego,ruinas y confusión. .Y lo que me ha salvado a mí es mi telequinesis . De los pocos que hay ninguno quiere contar que ocurrió,solo huyen cada vez que pregunto por si vuelve. Pero no me rendiré,acabaré con Iblis.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"strongCapítulo 1. ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="color: #800080;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongBlaze/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Augh, todo me da vueltas, abro los ojos y miro mis manos,llevo unos guantes, mi piel es morada, miro mi reflejo en mis botas de metal, ¡soy una gata! ¡morada!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"¿Es eso normal?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Supongo que si, aunque el lugar en el que me encuentro es horrible,todo o casi todo está en ruinas,no hay nadie por aquí y hay mucha lava y humo,aunque el humo no llega a asfixiar, un momento, ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿vivo aquí?,me llamo... ¿cómo me llamo?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"De repente sale un monstruo de lava enorme, ¡y va a por mí!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Me pongo a correr, cuando esta a punto de alcanzarme me elevo y lo mas raro es que estoy envuelta en un resplandor turquesa, sale un erizo plateado tirando para blanco,con los ojos amarillos,unos guantes blancos con círculos turquesas (que ahora brillan) y unas botas amarillas y azules./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Dejo de elevarme,deduzco que ese erizo tiene algún poder,poder...¡yo tengo la pirotecnia! Me acabo de acordar,aunque por desgracia ahora mismo no me sirve de mucho./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"No me agrada no poder defenderme yo misma,creo que sé luchar./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"De un momento a otro el monstruo desaparece y el erizo plateado se me acerca./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ho-hola... soy Silver el erizo,pe-pero prefiero que me llamen solo Silver./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Silver se ve agradable, también se ve mono y algo tímido./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Yo soy.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"¿Me llamo...? ¡Blaze! Por fin recuerdo mi nombre./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Soy Blaze/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Silver me mira de arriba a abajo./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Tengo algo raro?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Pregunto irónicamente,él me mira a los ojos algo avergonzado. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-No,pero no me acuerdo de haberte visto nunca./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Es imposible conocer a todo el mundo ¿sabes?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ya,pero no somos muchos y no es tan difícil conocer a todo el mundo cuando tratas de salvar el mundo./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Dice tímidamente.¿Salvar al mundo ha dicho?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Y por qué?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Alguien tiene que hacerlo y con mis poderes soy el más indicado,además no pienso permitir que Iblis haga más daño./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Iblis?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Si,es el monstruo que te ha atacado,está aquí desde antes de que yo naciera./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ah,por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Dije sinceramente,Silver me cae bien y lo que quiere hacer es muy noble./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-De nada,¿y qué haces aquí en medio de la calle para que te pueda pasar algo?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Sinceramente no lo sé,no recuerdo nada mas que mi nombre,que soy pirotécnica y despertarme donde me atacó Iblis./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Que raro, ¿en serio eres pirotécnica?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Si,pero no sé como controlar el fuego bien,mira./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Enciendo una llama en medio de mi mano,Silver y yo nos quedamos mirándola,cuando voy a apagarla sin querer hago que empiece a extenderse, Silver usa sus poderes para envolverla y echarla a la lava,me sonríe y dice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ya tengo experiencia con protegerme del fuego,si quieres te puedo ayudar a que practiques y no te hagas daño./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Le sonrío,creo que es la primera vez que me llevo bien con alguien, aunque también no me acuerdo de nadie./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Sí,por favor./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Me mira serio y dice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Pero te digo que yo tengo que seguir ayudando a la gente y viajando./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Ah,claro. Se me olvidó,podría acompañarle ¿no? Que yo sepa nadie me espera y será una buena oportunidad para aprender y a ver si recuerdo algo. Además,también quiero ayudar a la gente./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Te acompañaré,nadie me espera que yo sepa y me gustaría ayudarte a salvar a la gente./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Bien, me alegro de tener una compañera./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Ambos nos sonreímos./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"-Claro./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-size: medium;"Así es como comienza mi primera amistad,pienso./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"emBueno mis querid s lector s he de decir que tras dos años sin publicar, ¡he vuelto!/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"emEsta historia la retomo con todo el cariño del mundo, así que por favor no seáis demasiado crític s, intentaré seguirla y dar lo mejor de mí. Un besazo y gracias por leerme :3/em/p 


End file.
